To test the response to TRH among infants treated antenatally with CS and postnatally with surfactant replacement evaluating both benefit and possible adverse effects. 970 women in cooperating centers who are at risk of delivering a preterm infant at less than 30 weeks gestation will be randomly assigned to 2 groups.